Run away
by Kuddlecake3
Summary: It all started with a foolish wish for an adventure that sent Kirara tumbling into the middle of a forest and into the helpful hands of goku and bulma. With the help of her two new friends will she be able to make her way home?


_so this is my first story so please be gentle with me and help me when you believe that the characters I write out are ooc. This story takes place in the first dragon ball series and I will think about keeping it going after the series. Kirara my original character is 11 years old and lived alone with her dad for a long time so she is kinda oblivious to some stuff that happens in the world. I do not own anything but Kirara, all rights to dragon all goes to Akira Toriyama_

Lets make one thing clear, I'm not a fighter, I never was. My dad tried to teach me but it mostly just lead to me being very sore the next day. Maybe it was because of my small stature and lack of muscles that kept me away from fighting. Though through my father's training I quickly learned that I was quite good at sneaking around and running away. It quickly became my specialty to dodge hits and sneak around people for quick and easy sneak attacks.

I quickly dodged around my dad's quick fists. "Damnit Kirara, throw a punch for once," He shouted between punches.

I quickly ran around him panicking a bit. "Daddy, You're just too fast for me." I wailed flailing a bit when one hit brushed my side. "I'm not good at fig-" I was interrupted by a hard punch to the stomach. "Uwah!" I hit the ground bouncing a few times.

He stopped right in front of me and crossed his arms. "I told you that if I landed a hit on you that you would have to sort through the attic so hop to it," He flew off leaving me lying there muttering to myself. I slowly picked myself up and waddled over to the house.

As I ran inside I quickly stopped by the temple to pay respects to mom. You see mom passed away a few years back leaving me and dad all alone. Dad took it hard and started training extremely hard and became distant from me. I did the only thing I could think to do and tried to get involved in the training but it just wasn't my kind of thing.

I quickly grabbed mr bun bun (my stuffed rabbit) and ran up the stairs to the attic. I turned the nob of the door and Tried to push it. It didn't move an inch. "Oh come on!" I grunted out pushing on the door with all my weight. "Why won't you budge!" It slammed open causing me to fall over landing on my butt. I let out a long sigh looking at the mess that we call an attic.

You see, in up our family, we collected magic items. Dad said it was to keep them safe from people who would misuse them but I think my dad just likes to collect these kinds of thigs. I pushed a few boxes out of my way making a small area where I could sit and figure out what to sort through first. I grabbed a random box and started pulling objects out carefully. "Sword, music box, weird flute thing, ooooh what's this?" I Grabbed a small velvety box and looked it over. I unlatched the little clasped and opened it. inside was the prettiest bracelet I've ever seen, it had perfectly round blue Gems that glittered even though there was no light really hitting it.

I took it out of the box and placed it around my wrists. I shoved the box in my pocket and admired the bracelet around my wrist . "So pretty." I muttered before moving to the next box. I reached inside and pulled out a child sized sword with a intricately designed sheath. I tied the sheath onto my back and ran over to a tall mirror and Struck a pose. I looked at my short brown hair and brushed my bangs behind my ear but they quickly just fell back into my face.

I hugged mr bun bun close to my face and let out a big sigh. "I wish something cool would happen to me, I'm tired of being stuck in the middle of nowhere."

Just as I Finished saying that the bracelet around my wrist started to glow brighter and brighter. I looked down at it in shock before covering my eyes as the glare became to bright for me. A roaring noise filled my ears and I clutched tighter to mr bun bun as a strong wind started blasting around me. I wanted to scream so badly but found that my voice wouldn't come out.

Soon it just all Stopped. I sat there and kept my eyes screwed shut and let out a small whimper. I slowly put my hand down and felt what I was sitting on. "Grass." I whispered brushing my hand against it. I blinked open my eyes and looked up. it was a bright blue sky with a few birds flying by me. "How did I get outside?" I said louder this time getting up from my sitting position. "Hello!" I shouted spinning around in a circle.

After confirming that I was in fact alone I chose a random direction and started walking. I pushed through the brush and kept on walking. "where am I?"

I cried out after what felt like a few hours of walking. I wiped the tears gathering in my eyes and hugged me bun bun as closely as I could. "Daddy," I wailed and finally broke out crying. My tears dropped onto mr bun bun and snot started to drip down my face.

"Hey," a voice interrupted my cries and for a second I stopped. I looked behind me and saw a boy standing there with really puffy hair. "Why are you crying?" He asked a bit louder, taking a small step towards me. I scooted back and pointed at him.

"W-who are you!" I shouted, voice cracking a bit. He smiled and pointed to himself.

"I'm goku!" I picked myself up and looked at him. I started to tear up again.

"I'm lost and I don't know where I am, I just want to see my dady again." I felt tears run down my cheek and I sniffed. He grabbed my hand and started to drag me in a random direction.

"Let's go ask Bulma if she knows what to do." He said and quickly ran through the bushes and soon we came to a road where a very angry looking girl with blue hair stood.

"Goku! Do you have to go for a bathroom break so often!" She shouted before looking at me. "Huh? Who is this," she asked leaning closer to me.

"I'm Kirara," I muttered hiding my face in mr. Bun bun. I felt myself be picked up and spun around.

"Wow she is so cute!" She hugged me close and smiled at me. "What is a cutey like you doing out here?" I blushed hard and wiggled a bit trying to get down.

"I-I don't know how I got here, I was just in the attic, it makes no sense!" I shouted out quickly. Taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down I felt her put me down. She stood up straight and looked like she was thinking about what she was doing.

"Well we're looking for the dragon balls so maybe if you to along we can find you're dad along the way!" She said happily smiling at me. That calmed me down a bit and I looked up at her, smiling a bit.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes really, now Goku, let's get moving without any bathroom breaks." She demanded pointing a finger at him. He just smiled and nodded before shouting "Nimbus," a golden cloud came flying down and stopped right in front of him. I looked at it blinking, "what's that?" I asked as I climbed onto the back of her bike. She looked at it and sighed. "Oh that's just nimbus," she said and climbed onto her motorbike as well.

I nod and grabbed a handful of her jacket as she drove off. I really hope daddy's not too mad at me.


End file.
